


Ending

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [54]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Spectre AU, Wordcount: 100, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Everything has to come to an end.





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Lilibet2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet2/gifts), [bufan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/gifts), [yaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaner/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



> A different take on the ending of SPECTRE with Olivia in the ruins of MI6 rather than Madeleine.

* * *

James watched the bomb's timer count down from thirty seconds. He had managed to find Olivia in the ruins of MI6, but no escape route.  
  
The hole in the floor was the best option they had, but when he saw there was nothing to break their fall he realised that this was the end.  
  
He saw Olivia sink to the ground resigned to her fate with ten seconds left.    
  
Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her one last time.    
  
They were going to die, but at least this time they would die together.

 


End file.
